


Brian es como el sol

by c123



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian - Freeform, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto - Freeform, Dom - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Dom, Brian es como el sol. Luminoso, cálido. Sólo con verlo te sientes mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian es como el sol

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya que desgraciadamente aqui en español solo hay una historia mia de esta pareja, aqui estoy de nuevo aportando más. 
> 
> Nuevamente es bastante corto, pero estoy empezando a escribir de esta fantastica pareja y es lo que ha salido xD.

Para Dom, Brian es como el sol. Luminoso, cálido. Sólo con verlo te sientes mejor. Eso es lo que le pasa a Dom cuando le ve, aunque estén escondiéndose, a miles de quilómetros de casa. Le ve y piensa: “Hoy es un buen día.” Entonces Brian le mira, y como si leyera su mente sonríe, toda su cara iluminándose. Dominic corresponde, el mundo desapareciendo a su alrededor. Porque no importa nada, podría buscarles todo el puto ejército, podrían estar en medio del desierto, o debajo de un puente. No importaría, no mientras Brian esté a su lado, sonriendole como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Juntos y libres, no necesitan nada más mientras se tengan el uno al otro.


End file.
